1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes drying machine, and, more particularly, to a clothes drying machine having a temperature sensor to detect the temperature of hot air passing through a hot air discharging duct, wherein the temperature sensor may be easily repaired or replaced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a clothes drying machine is a machine that forcibly blows hot air into a drying tub to dry the wet laundry put in the drying tub. The hot air, which is heated by a heater and a blowing fan, is forcibly introduced into the drying tub to dry the laundry.
A conventional clothes drying machine comprises: a housing having a door attached to the front part thereof; a drying tub formed in the shape of a cylinder and mounted horizontally in the housing; a hot air introducing duct having one end mounted at the rear of the drying tub and having a heater mounted therein to heat air, which is introduced to the drying tub, a hot air discharging duct to discharge the hot air out of the drying tub, and a blowing fan mounted halfway in the hot air discharging duct to generate a suction force and a blowing force.
Also, the conventional clothes drying machine is provided with a temperature sensor to detect the temperature of the hot air passing through the hot air discharging duct to control the operation of the clothes drying machine.
In the conventional clothes drying machine, the temperature sensor is ordinarily mounted to the side or the rear of the hot air discharging duct. When the temperature sensor is to be repaired or replaced as time goes by, separating the drying tub, which is disposed above the hot air discharging duct, from the housing before the temperature sensor is repaired or replaced is necessary. Consequently, the repair or replacement of the temperature sensor is difficult.